


My name is Nanase Tenn

by Lumia971



Series: My name is [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumia971/pseuds/Lumia971
Summary: “Riku?”Fear rushed into his mind. Opening the door as carefully as he could, Tenn peeked inside the room that has become Riku’s with his frequent visits to the hospital. The fear of losing Riku was always on his mind, and that fear turned into full blown terror whenever Riku would be rushed to the hospital…the horrible images of Riku’s still body playing in an endless loop.Nanase Tenn was a fool never better.





	My name is Nanase Tenn

**Author's Note:**

> Not knowing how to read Japanese, I just found myself into the TennRiku pairing by looking at random pictures and Pixiv illustrations of them. It was only later I found out that they were in fact twins. However, by the time I found out that tidbit out, it was too late...I was and am in too deep...
> 
> Though disheartened to find the lack of TennRiku in the English fandom (or maybe I just do not know how to search properly) I thought I would contribute to their relationship on their birthday. Well, it's not a blatant shipping since in this fic both are still young and can be read as a brotherly piece in Tenn's P.O.V. when he was still with his family. But to those possessing very sharp eyes, you would be able to detect something deeper if you want to. 
> 
> Wanted to write a happy birthday story for them but somehow my fingers ended up typing this up. My brain and fingers never seem to get along...

 

_* * * * * * *_

 

_My name is Nanase Tenn._

_I have a younger brother named Nanase Riku._

_We are twins….fraternal twins._

_Not only are we fraternal twins, unlike me, Riku was born with a weak body._

_Sometimes, I wonder what if we were born identical instead._

_Would Riku have been healthy as well or would I have been able to share some of his sufferings?_

 

_* * * * * * *_

 

=Knock=

=Knock=

=Knock=

 

“Riku?”

Fear rushed into his mind. Opening the door as carefully as he could, Tenn peeked inside the room that has become Riku’s with his frequent visits to the hospital. The fear of losing Riku was always on his mind, and that fear turned into full blown terror whenever Riku would be rushed to the hospital…the horrible images of Riku’s still body playing in an endless loop.

“Riku?”

Small face covered by a breathing mask reminded Tenn of the white sheet covering up the deceased’s face as he would often see on television. For a moment he panicked, until he saw the slow rising and falling of Riku’s chest, indicating he was alive.

Closing the door slowly, careful not to make any noise, Tenn walked towards the bed where his twin lay. Looking angelic and peaceful in contrast to the tearful eyes and face contorted in pain from few hours ago. Hovering a hand gently onto the moving chest, Tenn sighed in relief that it was indeed, real. Sitting down on a chair next to the bed, Tenn tightly clutched on his knees and his small shoulders shook as he began to cry as silently as he could. 

 

 * * * * * * *

 

Just a moment ago, he made sure to reassure their parents who looked haggard with worry and relief no matter how many times they had repeated the process of seeing one of their sons going in and out of the hospital. As the eldest, despite being a twin, Tenn always put on a brave front to lessen their worry and toward his precious brother, Riku, as not to add on stress toward his already frail body. Especially, so that Tenn doesn’t have to see tears clouding the eyes that shone brighter than the sun.

It was only during times like this, where he was sure neither Riku nor their parents would see, he would let down his guard and cry. No matter how mature he acted, he was the same age as Riku….still a child who lives in a constant fear of losing his twin.

In his short life, he doesn’t know just how many time he prayed toward the so called divine beings. He prayed and prayed and prayed. Going to the temples nearby and putting all the money he had to pray for Riku’s well-being, for Riku to be able to continue smiling, and be by his side. Even a few days ago too.

.

.

.

It was all for naught.

Riku’s attacks started getting worse and what Tenn saw few hours before is going to no doubt, remain in his mind for a long time. The weather was nice and Riku seemed better with his fever having gone down, so as Tenn promised, he took Riku outside to the park nearest to their home so they can see the cherry blossoms that was still in bloom. Both of them were laughing and enjoying their rare outings together when Riku started to cough. It was light at first, but quickly progressed into a full-blown attack. It was their luck that their parents followed them and was able to rush to the hospital.

_“I am sorry…I am sorry…I am sorry, Riku!”_

Words of apologies kept playing in his mind as Tenn couldn’t help but believe it was his fault for taking Riku out that made him get another attack. If only he remained firmer and told Riku they could go out another time even if Riku would pout for days afterwards for having another promise broken. He should have known better.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_**HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER.** _

 

“Riku…”

No matter how many time he was called an angel by Riku, without a doubt, the real angel was Riku. His smile that could put the sun in shame, his laughter that was clearer than any bells, his voice as he says, “Tenn-nii”…it wasn’t fair. This world didn’t deserve Riku who was everything that was pure and good. It was too dangerous.

Wiping his tears on his sleeves, Tenn steeled himself knowing that Riku would be waking up soon and he should be smiling for his precious twin. As he waited, he made a promise to himself. No matter how much Riku pouts, cries, or asks, as an older brother (as the _protector_ ), he would stay firm and do what is _best_ for Riku. He will build a world that is _safe_ for his precious Riku.

“I promise, Riku...From now on, I will make sure to keep you safe from this cruel world.”

He prayed…this time to himself.

As he vowed to protect his treasure.

To always stay by his side.

.

.

.

.

.

Nanase Tenn was _a_ _fool._

Praying have _never_ helped.

He should have known _better_.

 


End file.
